


Imagine…Being Hunted By Team Free Will

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Could you write an imagine where Sam, Dean and Castiel hunt the reader down, mistaking her as a deadly demon. Then, when she wakes up tied down in the bunker, she can’t remember anything, not even her own name. Then, when she steps outside, she’s exposed to the danger. Crowley finds her, attempting to convince her that she’s his daughter. And at the last minute, the reader is reminded that she was sent there for a reason, to kill the Winchester’s.





	Imagine…Being Hunted By Team Free Will

“What the…” you said, waking up groggily to find everything hurt and your limbs tied down. Lifting your head, you found three sets of eyes trained on you. One very tall with gorgeous long locks, one in a trench coat with piercing blue eyes and one with crossed arms and short blonde hair.

“Welcome back, Y/N,” said the blonde one. You froze for a second before struggling.

“Let me go,” you said. “I won’t tell anyone just-”

“Wow, going for the whole innocent thing, aren’t you, Y/N?” asked the tall one. You shook your head.

“That’s not my name. I’m…” you trailed off. What was your name? “What the hell did you give me. I don’t remember anything,” you said, feeling a splash of water on you. “Stay away from me!” you yelled, trying to sound tougher than you were.

All three shared a look as a little more water was splashed on you. You stared at them dumbfounded. These guys were nuts.

“Tell me we didn’t do what I think we did,” said the blonde one. The trench coat one approached you and held out a hand. You tried to hide back in your seat but two fingers were on your forehead for only a moment before he pulled away.

“She is not a demon. She’s human and her memory appears to have been wiped away,” he said, sitting back. Okay  _now_ these guys were nuts.

“We kidnapped her then is what you’re saying,” said the tall one, running his hands over his face.

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on!” you yelled, straining against the ropes that had begun cutting into your skin.

“I’m Sam,” said the the tall one. “That’s Cas, he’s an angel,” said Sam as he pointed to the trench coat man. “And that’s my brother Dean. It sounds crazy but we hunt the supernatural and kind of mistook you for this demon we’ve been looking for.”

“Oh no, that sounds perfectly normal,” you deadpanned to him. All three looked a little sheepish at your change in demeanor. “Just let me go and I won’t call the cops,” you said, hoping that if they didn’t think you were this demon you could leave. They looked hesitant and you scrunched up your face.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t mean…yes, we’ll let you go,” said Dean, walking over to untie you. You kept your hands to yourself until you were free. You gave him a hard glare. “I’ll uh, show you out I guess.”

You followed Dean down a hall and out through a garage, finding yourself looking at a long dirt road.

“I follow that and I’m good?” you asked, wanting to get away from there as fast as possible. Dean nodded.

“I can give you a ride,” he said as he caught your face. “But I think you’d rather we not do that…The memory thing, we can-”

“Sorry, I’d rather get away from you at the moment,” you said, taking a step down the road.

“If you decide you want a ride or change your mind, just knock on the door,” he said, pausing a beat before heading inside. You were glad to be free, about a quarter mile down the road when something grabbed at you from the tree line.

“What the-”

“Y/N, it’s me darling,” said a voice. A man in a black trench coat this time released you. “It’s dad.”

“Do I have a sign over my head today saying please attack me psychos? Dude, back off, I’ve had enough weird crap happen already for one day,” you said, stepping away. He looked a little hurt.

“It’s okay, this is all part of the plan, sweetie. You’ll remember real soon,” he said, holding up his fingers to snap them.

“Oh my…you nutjobs just stay away!” you yelled as you heard a snap. You got a massive headache as years and years worth of memories hit you, a helpful hand keeping you from falling to the ground. It took you a moment to regain your balance as you looked up to see your father, Crowley, standing before you.

“Sweetie?” he asked as you smiled.

“Hey dad. It worked, I’m in,” you said happily. He looked so proud of you.

“Now go on and take care of those Winchesters and their pet angel,” he said, nodding back towards the bunker. “They’ll never suspect the damsel in distress is on a mission to end their lives.”

“I’ll give you a call when it’s done,” you said, turning away and heading up the road. 

“That’s my girl. Be careful sweetie,” he said before he popped away.

“Always am,” you muttered to yourself. It didn’t take long before you were knocking on the door. Dean answered with Sam and Cas close behind.

“Um, that memory thing, do you think…?” you asked innocently. They each gave you soft smiles.

“Of course, come on in,” said Sam as you walked past and inside. “We’re glad you came back.”

“So am I, Sam,” you said, eyeing a blade on a shelf you could use to end all three of them. “So am I.”


End file.
